Infiltrate
Infiltrate is the first Engram Link mission that can be accessed from Boreas Station. Completing this mission will unlock the Engram Link Mission The Gauntlet. Mission Selection Engram Link League of Free Worlds A45R44.SU Classified: Operation Red Sun. Engram Link The Engram marks the true path to your destiny Briefing League of Free Worlds #45R44.SU Objectives. 1. Copy Sha'Har Patrol's flight pattern to get past Red Sun's defenses. 2. Deploy 3 "Phase Distorters". 3. Be very, very careful. continue... | You are to be hired by the League to follow a Sha'Har patrol, mimicking their flight formation. You must get close to the Red Sun without raising suspicion. | Once in position, you must then deploy 3 "Phase Distorters" that will allow the League, at some later date, to drag the Red Sun into Subspace, where it is hoped that it will become vulnerable to conventional weapons.| To successfully deploy these "Phase Distorters" you must lock-on to the Phase Stabilizers (identified as weak spots) on the Red Sun before launching.| We will supply a 'Haemorrhage' class Sha'Har Fighter for use in this mission ONLY. Technical note: the 'Haemorrhage' class Sha'Har Fighter has superb maneuverability, great unboosted acceleration and biotech armor - this is offset by it's poor afterburners, surprisingly weak shields and laughable heat-sinks.| %r CR on offer to those with suitable background. Briefing Unit Information Phase Stabilizers RED Weakspot On Red Sun Red Sun RED on Radar Deploy Phase Distorters Sha'Har Fighter RED on Radar Very Dangerous Forces League Forces *1x Sha'Har Fighter (Alexander Valdemar) Sha'Har Forces *8x? (Infinite?)x Sha'Har Fighter *1x Sha'Har Red Sun Dialogue Pre-Mission Cutscene *Valdemar: We picked up the Red Sun's trail, but why I wasn't sure; she just claimed billions of lives. Two more wouldn't tax her. *League Admiral: Citizens of the League of Free Worlds, I am speaking to you from the battleship Indestructible. The decisive battle has begun. Colonial Navy forces have breached a number of exclusion zones and launched unprovoked attacks against our positions. Total retaliation is our only option. This is our finest hour. I pledge that victory will be ou-! (The Commander's ship is destroyed, ending his speech) *Valdemar: The carnage had begun. The slaughter of innocents unaware that a greater evil was plotting our destruction. Mission Start *Message: Defend evacuation trucks. Breaking Formation Warning *Sha'Har: You are breaking formation(!) *Sha'Har: Return to formation, disobedience will not be tolerated(!) Red Sun Weakspots Hit With Phase Distorter *Message: Beacons in place. *Message: Take out the fighters. Weakspots Hit, Six Fighters Destroyed *Ally: Jumpgate is open, have a nice day(!) Valdemar Detected Early *Sha'Har: Alien intruder! We shall destroy you! *Message: You have been detected. Abandon primary objective *Message: Concentrate on the fighters. Valdemar Detected Early, Area Secure *Message: Contract terminated. Final transmission reads, "You have proved yourself a liability". Debriefing Success Cutscene *Valdemar: We switched to auto and left like the dead. It was as if we were putting in some practice for the real thing. So I guess it was no surprise when my friendly ghost put on an appearance. *The General: Valdemar, we now understand the Red Sun's mission. She intends to harness the power of the warp hole to achieve a final mutation. The vortex will spread bio-mechanical fragments to every part of the universe, each the embryo of a killer starship. She must be stopped. She must be obliterated, before she reaches the warp hole. Success Debriefing Screen League of Free Worlds A45R44.SU With the "Phase Distorters" in place the Red Sun is now vulnerable to being dragged into Subspace. We are almost ready to follow up this initial strike. You will be contacted as soon as the plans are complete. Reward:80000 CR Total Payment: 80000 CR Failure Cutscene *Valdemar: The alien victory was complete... The Red Sun entered the Warp Hole... her murderous technology spread to every part of the galaxy. Would'nt be long before she claimed my life too... Rewards *64000 CR (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions